Halfaween
by RexPlanner
Summary: Every now and then I like to see the good guy really win. With that in mind I altered a few scenes from this episode so that Freddie would have his moment.


Freddie, Sam and Carly were freaking out. Their voices had suddenly changed and they could not figure out why. It was a nice touch, for the Halfaween party, but what if it stayed that way? In their panic, they ran out of the apartment door and ran smack into Spencer.

Spencer: Whoa, guys, what's the rush?

Carly: Spencer, we have a problem!

Spencer: Hey, cool voice Carls, how are you doing that?

Carly: I am not doing it on purpose, it just happened!

Sam: To all of us.

Freddie: It is really creepy!

Spencer: Ok let's think about it, when did you notice the change?

Freddie: About 10 minutes ago.

Spencer: Ok, think, did you eat or drink anything back then? All of you?

Sam: The candy!

Spencer: What candy?

Freddie: The purple robot came in with a tray of candy and we all had some.

Carly: We have to find that purple robot!

Spencer: Ok, Sam you look out here, Carly look around in the apartment, Freddie check out the studio.

Carly: What are you going to do?

Spencer: I'm going to run my prize dunking game!

Sam took off to check out the eighth floor and Carly and Freddie went back into the apartment. Carly searched the main floor while Freddie made his way upstairs.

Freddie had covered the upstairs area and had just opened the door and walked into the studio. He was shocked to see the purple robot sitting there.

Robot: Well hello there Freddie Benson.

Freddie: There you are. What did you do to us, and who are you?

Robot: Why Freddie, I am shocked that you don't recognize your old friend, oh wait, maybe this will help.

The robot removes his head and Freddie is staring into the smiling face of his old enemy, Neville Papperman.

Freddie: Neville!

Neville: So we meet again, Freddie Benson, and I have to say, you don't really sound like yourself, are you feeling ok?

Freddie: You did this! You are in a lot of trouble, Neville.

Freddie gets out his cell phone and dials Carly.

Freddie: Carly, listen, I found the purple robot and it's Neville!

Carly: Neville, he's back? Where are you?

Freddie: I'm up in…

As Freddie begins to answer, two large men come up alongside; one takes the phone out of his hand and closes it.

Neville: Freddie, allow me to introduce my two friends, Dimitri and Ivan, as you can see they are large and powerful.

Freddie: Neville you are going to be in so much trouble. Wait until Sam gets a hold of you!

Neville: Carly and Sam are going to be looking for someone in a purple robot costume.

Freddie: Yeah, so?

Neville: Gentlemen, please help Mr. Benson off with his clothes.

The two men grabbed Freddie and lifted him off the ground. Freddie looked down and realized that he had only seconds to react. His feet were level with the men's knees, and so he kicked out simultaneously striking both of the men.

Freddie may have been a geek, but he did remember from his anatomy class that the knees were fairly weak if struck sideways. He had also seen enough movies to know that if you take out your opponent's knees, he is pretty much finished in a fight.

There was a very satisfying crunch of bone and cartilage as his feet, connected with the men, then cries of agony from both of them. They dropped him and reached down to try to hold their damaged knees and as they did, their heads collided, knocking them both out. Freddie stepped over them and grabbed Neville.

Neville: Unhand me Freddie Benson, I have rights, I will sue you!

Freddie shoved Neville into the elevator and pushed the down button.

Freddie: No problem, when you get downstairs say hi to Sam for me!

The elevator door closed. Freddie made a telephone call to the authorities and tied the two guys up so they would not get away until the police came for them. He then slowly walked down stairs.

When Freddie opened the door and walked in to the apartment, there was a lot of excitement. He got closer and he saw that Neville was suspended over Spencer's dunking gizmo and was being dropped and brought up again repeatedly.

Carly: That's for coming to our party uninvited!

Sam: Yeah, and for giving us that weird candy that changed our voices.

When they had sufficiently punished Neville they untied him and stood him up on the floor. The instant his feet touched ground Neville made a bee line for the door and ran out as fast as he could...

The party got back to normal again and everyone was laughing and joking and having fun. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Freddie answered it. There were two policemen and two paramedics outside, Freddie invited them in and guided them upstairs.

Sam: Hey guys, really cool costumes.

Carly: Yes, they look so real!

Freddie: Yes, I just wanted to take them upstairs and show them the studio.

Carly: Ok, when you come back there is plenty of food.

Freddie and the men went upstairs. Within a few moments they carried out Dimitri and Ivan, handcuffed to stretchers. They made their way through the party and out the door.

Freddie: Goodbye, thanks for coming!

Carly: Freddie, who were those guys.

Freddie: Friends of Neville's. When I went upstairs they grabbed me and were going to put me in the purple robot costume so that you and Sam would beat me up. I had to take them both out and then I shoved Neville in the elevator so you guys would find them. Then I tied the two guys up and called the cops.

Carly: Freddie if you don't want to talk about it just say so, you don't have to make up a story!

Freddie: I'm not; I really did take them out!

Sam: What is Fredweird yelling about?

Carly: Freddie was just telling me how those guys tried to grab him and he beat them up and called the cops on them.

Sam: I can see that.

Freddie: You can?

Sam: Sure, Carly you probably don't know this, but Freddie is really an awesome fighter!

Carly: He is?

Freddie: I am?

Sam: Yes, and I am really a fairy princess, I just hang around here all the time because we don't have bacon or ham in my kingdom.

Carly: You know; I knew it was something like that.

The two girls laughed and walked back to the party, Freddie followed with his head hanging down a bit.

Spencer: Cheer up Freddie, I believe you.

Freddie: You do? You should have seen it Spencer, they were holding me up in the air between them and I kicked both of their knees. When their knees collapsed they feel into each other and knocked themselves out!

Spencer: Yeah, I get that, there is only one thing I don't understand.

Freddie: What?

Spencer: Why do you suppose Sam's kingdom doesn't have bacon or ham?


End file.
